Semiconductor devices are typically produced by placing a multiplicity of integrated circuits (ICs), each formed by a plurality of elements and having a predetermined function, in a matrix pattern on, e.g., a semiconductor wafer such as silicon.
A multiplicity of chips placed on the wafer substrate are separated from each other by a scribe region (a scribe line) provided in a grid pattern. After forming a plurality of chips on a single substrate through a semiconductor manufacturing process, the substrate is divided into individual semiconductor devices through dicing the substrate along the scribe region into individual chips.